


Dark.Darker, Yet Darker- Lyrics

by Amechan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accept help for improvement, I´m bad for making lyrics, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has done this, as far as I know...so</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I´m a Gaster follower!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark.Darker, Yet Darker- Lyrics

It´s so dark (x2)  
Come and save me (x2)

Take me away (x2)  
it´s getting darker (x2)

It´s driving me insane (x2)  
Someone help me (x2)

I just want to be back (x2)  
I just want to be alive (x2)

I can´t see (x1)  
I can´t breath (x1)  
I can´t feel (x1)  
I can´t live (x1)

And yet is darker (x2)  
How could it be? (x2)

I´m so alone (x2)  
So helpless (x2)

Please just save me (x1)  
I´m so scared (x1)  
This darkness (x1)  
It´s killing me (x1)

-I miss them so much ,  
I hope they could forgive me-

It´s so dark (x2)

Am I still alive? (x1)  
Is this death? (x1)  
Is this hell? (x1)  
Is this my torture for my mistakes? (x1)

I´m so sorry (x1)  
It´s too late (x2)

And I wonder (x1)  
If someone (x2)  
Will remember (x2)

-A single track of my existence-

(Will I ever see the light again?)


End file.
